Big Girls Can Play With Toys Too
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Topic 17: Masturbation Harley is left home alone and is so terribly bored. Thankfully she has a little toy to help keep her entertained.


Harley was standing at the kitchen sink, washing the last of the dishes from dinner. She looked at the clock above the cooker – 22:03 – and sighed. She put the pots, plates and glasses back into their cupboards and wiped up the mess on the counters. She sighed again, checking the clock for the fifth time as she pushed her fine blonde hair out of her eyes. Now it was fourteen minutes past ten, and Harley slumped into an armchair with a magazine that she didn't manage to read one article from.

Where was Pamela? Harley had been bored and worried all night since she'd left. Pam had left around 6, just after dinner, to take a trip 50 miles south of Gotham to meet up with a reputedly mad but incredibly skilled botanist living in a garden shed in the middle of nowhere. Pamela had gone to meet the guy, talk business and maybe even swap recipes for poison gasses and reveal how to cross-breed particularly rare and delicate species. He was somewhat of a fan.

Still Harley had paced about the cramped apartment all evening, putting off doing the washing up by watching crappy soap after crappy soap on the TV and watering all of Pam's 'babies'. Their leaves drooped a little when she wasn't around, Harley had noticed, so she sat and reassured them all that Ivy would be home soon and they weren't to miss her. Eventually, out of sheer boredom, Harley did the washing up muttering 'Bo-ring!' as she scrubbed.

What was worse, the couple that had moved in to the apartment below them had been having very hot, very loud sex for the past forty-five minutes. There was still some faint groaning coming up through the floorboards as she stared down at the copy of 'Botanist Monthly' in her lap and pouted.

'Jeez, would ya listen to those guys? Where's my Pammy when I need her?' Harley thought, as she felt heat pooling between her legs. Great.

Harley tried to ignore her arousal for a while longer. It had been three days since she and Pamela had last made love and she was planning on fucking her senseless when she came home from Dr Cabbageface's - or whatever his name was. She went back to pacing and when she looked at the clock again it was 22:37.

Enough was enough. Harley turned off the lights in the lounge and kitchen, and slipped into the bedroom. She turned on the light on the nightstand and pulled off her comfy grey sweater and jeans and stood by the bed in her underwear, smiling in the soft light from the lamp. She missed Ivy, she needed her. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Hidden underneath pairs of nylon tights and a few packs of tissues was a bottle of lube, and a vibrator. She took the toy out of its hiding place and placed it and the lube on the nightstand as she stripped completely naked and lay down. She picked up her tools again once she had positioned herself comfortably. Harley smirked when she read the label on the bottle of lube, it was cherry flavoured – Pamela's favourite, apparently.

She applied a layer of the sweetly flavoured lubricant to the vibrator, coating it until it was slick. She smiled to herself as she sucked on her fingers to taste the sweet cherry flavour and smirked as she remembered how Pam would moan in lust when Harley sucked off her fingers after bringing her to an orgasm. But imagining Ivy making those noises and looking at her that way was not helping her rising need to touch herself so she turned her attention back to getting herself in the mood.

Harley rubbed her oiled fingers around her clit softly, creating just enough pressure so that a little whimper escaped her throat. She bit her lip in anticipation as she flicked the vibrator onto its lowest setting, and teasingly circled her wet clit with the tip. Harley's eyes rolled back in her head slightly, as small tremors of pleasure ran through her, but it was not enough. As she made the circular motion, she pictured Pamela's mouth, her tongue, warm and moist flicking at her sensitive clit and whimpered loudly. The low setting was forcing her to roll her hips against the plastic to create more friction, which sent shocks of satisfaction through her body. Eventually, her self-control melted away under the thrum of the vibrator and her powerful need for release, and she switched it up to the strongest setting. The pulsing against her tender clit made Harley's back arch up as the tension in her body grew and grew under the throb of the toy and she cried out sharply at the increase in pace. Her breathing became shallow, and she began panting at the exertion. She remembered how Pam panted and moaned against her neck as she was pleasured by Harley's fingers and the memory sent a shudder of arousal through her. As she got closer and closer to her peak, Harley began to let out small mewls of pleasure, and her hips bucked up harder against the vibrating toy. One hand gripped the sheets tightly, and she imagined her hand gripping tightly onto Pamela's red curls.

"Red, Jesus," she moaned in pleasure as her breath caught and her hips pushed up again, trying to satisfy her need for _more._

Harley reached her orgasm quickly under the fast and powerful vibrations of the little toy and her back arched up as far as she could go with the strength of it. She rode it out, groaning Pamela's name, begging her not to stop. Harley was completely caught up in her fantasy, so absorbed in remembering the way Pamela's body moved and responded to her touches that it took her a good few minutes to catch her breath and recover. She smiled to herself again, satisfied, and got up to wash off the vibrator and return it and the lube to the drawer.

It was twenty to one in the morning before Ivy finally came home. She felt pretty bad for staying out so late, but she'd been so caught up with the Professor and his enthusiasm for her work. She particularly admired his theories and experiments for breeding a super-strain of the Venus Flytrap – one big enough to swallow a horse whole. She had given him a little present, a special plant growth hormone she had developed to help it grow and he had been so grateful he swore to grow two or three and give Ivy her choice of specimen. Overall, she felt it had been a productive night of business, but all she really wanted now was to be in bed, wrapped up in a blanket next to her Harley-flower.

'Shit, Harley's probably mad at me for being out so late. She must have been so bored,' Pamela thought and sighed; thinking of Harley slumped on the sofa, restless without her. She might even be still awake, worrying that Ivy got home okay. Pamela went into the bedroom hesitantly once she saw all the lights were out in the rest of the apartment.

Ivy smiled to herself as she saw Harley wrapped up in bed, apparently sleeping, with a little smile on her face. Pam went and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her harlequin's cheek affectionately. She undressed and got into bed next to Harley, wrapping an arm around her slender body, and smirked a little when she felt Harley's bare skin under her fingers. Harley gave a sleepy murmur and turned slightly to see Ivy holding her close.

"Hiya, Pammy. I missed you," Harley smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Harl," Pamela smiled, kissing her bare shoulder, "I missed you too. Did you get up to much?"

Pamela looked at Harley curiously as she let out a mischievous little giggle and smirked naughtily over her shoulder at Ivy.

"Oh, nothing much, nothing much at all, babe…" Harley smirked wider before taking Ivy's hand and rolling over again, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep with the same satisfied smile on her lips.


End file.
